Darkness over Equestria
by CaptainHookEM1
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel to a world of Equestria after seeing the moon covered in darkness. After that they where seperated Sora meets Twilight after "dropping in". It's the beginning of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUTION NOTICE!**

**I will not describe the characters of Kingdom Hearts 2 and the reason is because they're just too difficult to describe. Also this is like the world we're ENIX (creator of Kingdom Hearts) didn't have time to put in the world and was excluded. And yes it came out first before My Little Pony Friendship is Magic so don't hate on me for that. And now enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Elements of harmony?" Twilight lay on the grass reading a book. "I know I heard of those before? But where?" She looked up the sky in thought. A narrow dark cloud moved across the sky, "Who's moving that cloud? I don't remember it being schedule to storm?" She shrugged it off and kept reading.

Passed the skies above a ship looked over the world. Sora, Donald, and Goofy scanned the world scratching their heads. Sora began to speak, "This world has a moon and a sun spinning around it?"

"Well yeah why do ya suppose that is?" Goofy asked.

Donald turned to Goofy, "What do you think?"

"Well ya see that there moon," Goofy pointed.

The moon was covered in dark aura, "I think we should check it out," Sora requested.

Donald turned to him, "Why do want to do that? And besides it looks like it's been like that forever!"

"It can't hurt to check it out?"

The Gummi ship flew toward the one and without warning it dragged them toward the moon. A dark horse like figure loomed onto the surface of the moon and looked at them with bright white eyes. It suddenly shot dark lightning at them and was forced to dodge it. They decided to attack it but shooting it did nothing as the shots simply went though the unknown attacker.

"What do we do now Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Why isn't that heartless gone?" Sora commented.

Donald cried out, "Sora look out!"

It laughed at the defenseless ship and pushed them out into the world below.

Back down in the world two white Pegasus flew carrying a chariot with Twilight and Spike riding back. "My dear Twilight, There's more to a young ponies life then studying." Spike read a note to Twilight, "So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the summer sun celebration. This year's location, Ponyville." He kept reading until they got to Ponyville.

Once they land Twilight went up to the two Pegasus and thanked them. Until Sora landed on Twilight from a long fall, "Ouch my head," Sora rubbed his head and looked at what he landed on was Twilight. With haste he got on his knees and checked to see if the purple unicorn was okay.

"Stop criminal!" one of the white Pegasus spoke out.

"Wait you can talk?"

"Seize him!" The other yelled out and began to attack him.

Sora dodges out of their way and tried to reason with the ponies but did no good and had no choice but to fight. He didn't want to hurt them so he figured he just tire them out would be the best.

He summoned his Keyblade into his hand and getting ready to attack. One flew toward him spinning like a top head first into him. Sora blocked the attack and leaving the Pegasus knocked out. The other flew toward him and bucked him but Sora reacted to the attack and jumped on his back slowing it down to the point of exhaustion. Two others teleported using a spell, they were grayish brown and are unicorns. They summoned light aura balls at Sora and he blocked them and reflected into them forcing them to move out of their safe zone. He ran up to them and they summoned lightning Sora quickly reacted deflecting the lightning from the Keyblade into the cloud and onto the unicorns horns.

The battle was over and looked over the mess he made, other ponies watched as this stranger defeated the guards. He walked over to Twilight who just now woken up, "What what happened?" She looked around and saw Sora smiling at her. She freaked out, "Who are you?"

"My names Sora, what's your name?"

Twilight wasn't scared but she sure wasn't letting her guard down, "Twilight Sparkle, tell me did you do this?" She pointed at the guards.

He rubbed the back of his head, "It was a misunderstanding. You see that moon has a heartless an attacked our ship!"

"Wait you said the moon!"

"Yeah the moon."

"Did you see what might have looked like a pony?"

Sora looked up in thought, "Now that you think about yes it did look like a pony if you wanna call it that?"

"I was right the mare in the moon is true," she turned to Spike, "We need to tell Princess Celestia about this!"

"Don't you think you should go and check on the preparations first? Beside's Sora might help us," Spike suggested.

Sora stood up and put his hands over his back head, "Actually I need find my friends Donald and Goofy."

"Well we're going all across Ponyville so I'm sure we can find your friends by then."

Sora put his hand on his chin, "Okay I'll go with you."

"No funny business though," Spike crossed his armed and had a serious look.

Sora waved his hands, "Oh no don't worry."

Twilight walked up to Spike, "Shall we get going?

"Of course Twilight." They turned to see a pink pony looking at them, "Twilight I think another pony wants to be your friend! Just say hi."

Twilight look at him and looked towards her, "Um hello?" She gasped like she saw an everything's for free sale sign and zoomed off. Twilight raised a brow, "That's how you say hello?"

Sora cut in, "Maybe she was excited? You know wanting to make friends."

"Oh please Sora I'm not here to make friends. I'm only doing this on the Princess orders."

"But Twilight without friends-."

"I had just about enough of this now can we please please get this over with?"

Sora looked down in disappointment, "Fine."

They walked over to an apple farm, Spike holding a check list name off the first thing, "Number one, banquette preparations, Sweet Apple Acres."

Suddenly an orange pony with a cowboy hat ran toward an apple tree, bucked it and most of the apples fell off the tree into the buckets. Twilight signed walking toward her, "Good afternoon, my names Twilight Sparkle," smiled just before the she took her hoof and shook it like there's no tomorrow.

"Well howdy do Miss Twilight, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, we here in Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends."

Twilight shook around as Applejack kept shaking hoof, "Friends? Actually I uh!"

Applejack let go of her hoof, "So what can I do for ya?"

Sora knelt down to Applejack's height, "Hi I'm Sora."

"I never seen you around here before? Are ya new here I reckoned?"

Twilight cut in, "Actually we are in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure are sugar as well, care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take to long."

Applejack raced over to a triangle and called out her family and all three were dragged over to a table and everyone in her family came up and set a plate of apple related food as she named off their names.

"Well seems like the food situation is already handled so we'll be on our way," Twilight smiled nervously.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" A little light tan pony with a red bow tie spoke giving out puppy dog eyes. The pony was half the size of any other pony hinting the fact it was very young.

Twilight looked at her with uncertainty, "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do," all the surrounding ponies gave out a sign of sadness.

"Come on Twilight just a bite?" Sora asked.

Twilight looked around and gave up, "Fine." Everyone cheered.

Just when they celebrated heartless appeared all around them. Most of them shadows and some soldiers.

"Everyone get out of here!" Sora cried out and already the ponies ran away except for Twilight.

"Sora what are these things?"

Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Heartless."

Twilight and Sora stood ready as the heartless were about to attack.

Twilight stood back and used lightning on one and damaged it. Sora ran up and started swinging his Keyblade at the soldiers and destroying them. A shadow walked up toward Twilight and she bucked it back and used fire. More came out and were grey earth ponies with black flowing mane and tail. The marks on their flanks are the heartless symbol. Their eyes are white, no pupils.

"Sora what kind of ponies are these?"

"They're heartless."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later."

Sora went after one of the six and jumped away from him. The other jumped over him and bucked him back giving him damaged. Twilight used her cure to heal Sora and used lightning to stun one of the dark ponies and Sora jumped on its back and rode it into the other dark ponies. It stunned them and had his chance attack three out of five remaining. Two was left and one charge at him and blocked him. Sora jumped on his back and jumped forcing it to knock over throwing his Keyblade at it and destroyed it.

Twilight was busy with the other and destroyed it.

"Why did they attack us?"

"They're looking for hearts."

"But why?"

"They're heartless that's why."

She gave him an odd look; she then proceeded toward the Keyblade, "What's with the giant key?"

"Oh this?" He held it in the air, "This is a Keyblade."

"I see, well what's next on the list Spike. Spike?" She looked around and looked under the table and found him cowering under it. "Spike its okay you don't need to be afraid."

"I wasn't afraid I was thinking of way to help," he smiled and came out from underneath the table.

"Sure fearless leader, anyways we have more to see through," she trotted off with Spike and Sora following them.

"Next is weather. Hmm there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds," Spike looked up along with Twilight and Sora.

"Well she's not doing a very good job is she?" Twilight commented before looking towards the yelling.

"Get away you annoying bird horse!" Donald ran away from the rainbow Pegasus flying on her back with both hooves on her back head. Donald kept swinging his staff trying to hit her but was too quick for Donald.

"I just want to know who you are."

"No go away! Sora help!" He ran toward Sora trying to hide from the rainbow Pegasus.

"You must be Rainbow Dash," Twilight raised a brow.

She landed and put a hoof to her chest, "The one and only!" She flew up to her face, "Why you heard of me?"

"I heard you're supposed to keep the sky clear!" She sighs and had a change in mood, "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

Rainbow flew up to a cloud and laid on it, "Yeah yeah that'll be a snap I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing."

Sora cut in, "Practicing for what?"

Rainbow stood up and pointed to a poster, "The Wonder bolts! They're gonna perform in the celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show them my stuff."

Twilight spoke, "The Wonder bolts?"

"Yep."

"The most talented flyers in all Equestria?"

"That's them."

"Please they never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day!"

"Hey, I can clear the skies out in ten seconds flat!"

Twilight had a mugged face and looked her, "Prove it."

Rainbow flew all around the skies clearing out the clouds in ten seconds, "See, Ten. Seconds. Flat. I never leave Ponyville hanging." All of them looked at Rainbow with jaws opened.

"How'd you do that!" Donald spoke out.

"I'm the fastest you know! I can't wait to hang out some more," she took off doing flips.

Spike spoke in awe, "She's amazing."

They soon travel to the main auditorium where everything was taken place. The room filled with decorations and ribbons. "Decoration," Spike wrote on the check list. "Beautiful,"

"I'll say," Sora commented.

"Yes the Décor is coming along nicely, this outta be quick, I'll be at the library in no time," Twilight replied. "Beautiful indeed."

"Not the décor, her," Spike said pointing at the white unicorn. She was using her magic to choose which ribbons to put up. "How are my spots, are they straight?" He checked himself over.

Sora went over to her, "Excuse me?"

"Just a moment please, I'm in the zone as to work," the unicorn responded. They waited until she picked the right bow and tied it on. "Now how can I help you," she turned around and was surprised of Sora. "Oh my what are you wearing? No no no these clothes will not do," she roughly examine him pulling every way. "We have to get you out of this dreadful attire," she started pushing him and he backed up away from her.

"Listen I'm just here to find my friend Goofy," He objected.

"Goofy? What kind of name is Goofy?" She said in disgust. "Oh I'm terribly sorry I have forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Rarity and you four are?"

"I'm Sora; this is Donald, Twilight, and Spike."

"My I ask where all of you are from?"

Twilight cut in, "I'm from Canterlot and-,"

"Canterlot!" Rarity said excited, "I am so envious the glamour the sophistication, I always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Twilight nervously giggled, "Well we have more important things to deal with so we'll be on our way," she slowly made her out the door followed by Sora.

Before he went out he said goodbye and left.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike sat on Twilight's back deep in thought.

"Wait aren't you a dragon?" Sora asked.

Twilight replied, "Correction, a baby dragon."

Donald began laughing and Spike stood up, "And what are you laughing at?"

"She would never go for you!" Donald began taunting him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Twilight cut in, "Will you knock it off you two! Now Spike what's next on the list?"

"Music, it's the last one," Spike replied.

Suddenly birds were singing in unison. They peeked through the bushes and saw a light yellow Pegasus directing them. Twilight came out, "Hello!" The pony and her birds were startled, "Oh my I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check on the music and it sounded beautiful." She landed looking toward the ground playing with her hoofs. Twilight smiled awkwardly, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" She waited for a response. She mumbled her name, "I'm sorry what was that?" She mumbled again, "Didn't quite catch that." She started squeaking her name unable to get anything. Her birds returned and Twilight spoke out again, "Well I um looks like your birds are back, so I'm guessing everything's in order. Keep up the good work," she looked in between her mane to see Spike and Donald arguing again.

She flew up in a surprised voice, "A baby dragon!" She flew over knocking Donald away, "I've never seen a baby dragon before, he's so cute."

"Hey what's the big idea?" Donald spoke out.

Spike turned to Donald, "Well well well."

"Oh my he talks! I didn't know dragons can talk, it's just so incredibly wonderful I don't know what to say," she flew up happy.

Twilight used her magic and lifted Spike off the ground and on to her back, "Well in that case we better be going."

"Wait what's his name?"

"I'm Spike."

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy, wow a talking dragon! What do dragons talk about?"

"What do you what to know?"

"Absolutely everything!"

They walked down the road to the library with Spike saying everything about his life. All three were soon getting tired of Spike telling his whole life story but soon reach a tree which looked like a house strangely enough.

"And that's the whole entire story of my life, up until today. Do wanna hear about today?" Spike asked.

"Oh yes please!" Fluttershy replied gratefully.

Both Sora and Donald yelled out no.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy, "I am so sorry how'd we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep."

"No I don't," Spike protested before getting shoved off by Donald.

"He's too tired he can't keep himself up!" Donald began snickering.

Fluttershy scooped him into her hooves, "Poor thing we simply must put him to bed."

Twilight shoved Fluttershy out before she flew in, "We'll get right on that well goodnight," she slammed the door in their face leaving Sora, Donald, and Fluttershy outside. Fluttershy flew up into the balcony of the tree house leaving the two alone.

"Hey Donald have you seen where goofy went?"

"Does it look like I do?"

"Well it's just that-."

He was cut off by a group of ponies within the tree house yelling out surprise. "Hey ya guys!"

They looked up at the balcony and Goofy was up there waving at them, "Where ya been Goofy!" Sora yelled out to him.

"Helping Pinkie Pie with the party!"

Donald stomp his foot on the ground, "Are we invited!"

"Yeah c'mon in."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously- Sora and friends found themselves attack from the moon and split up as they fell. Later Sora tagged along with Twilight and Spike to find his friends. He found Donald who was being harassed by Rainbow Dash and later found Goofy who already made friends.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Twilight, Pinkie Pie started pin the tail on the pony! Wanna play?" Spike barged open Twilights door with Sora behind him.

"No! All these ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is!" Twilight barked back.

"It's the eve of the sun celebration. Everypony has to stay up or they will miss the Princess raise the sun!"

Sora cut in, "C'mon Twilight, you have lightened up a bit it's a party!"

As soon as Spike and Sora left she mocked their words in a high pitch mumble.

"Hey Spike when you said raise the sun do you mean actually moving it?" Sora asked as they walked downstairs to the party.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing I was wondering."

"You're from another world!"

Sora held his hand over Spike's mouth to keep him quiet, "Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Any, one? It's kind of a giveaway since we never seen you before. Everypony is already started talking about you!" Spike briefly looked at the clock and had to look back again, "It's time!" He ran up to Twilight's room. He arrived back as soon as he entered, "Sora it's time to watched the sun rise!"

They arrived at the location where they met Rarity and waited for the Princess to arrive.

Pinkie Pie ran up to Twilight, Sora, Donald, and Goofy talking like she had a second to live, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited! Well except for the time you and Sora walked into town and I went," she started too gasped for air whether or not she had to breathe or just expressing herself. "But I mean really who can top that!"

Suddenly the birds and horns started to queue an obvious royal entrance with Fluttershy directing. Everyone turned to the center stage of which was an elderly mare.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! As mayor it is my great pleasure too announced the beginning of the summer sun celebration!" Everyone cheered for the announcement and quieted down for the mayor to speak more, "In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and this the longest day of the year! And now it's my great honor to introduce the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria," Everyone was getting queued for the moment everyone is waiting for. Sora and friends were waiting very impatiently to see the Princess. "Princess Celestia!"

The curtains split into two and a man in a dark robe clapped his hands, "Bravo little ponies bravo," a man with an eye patch to his right and bunch of scars all over his face. He had an island surfer accent.

The mayor spoke out, "Who are you and where's the Princess?"

"Xigbar! Where's the Princess?" Sora yelled out

Twilight turned to Sora, "You know him?"

"He's from Organization XIII, a nobody," Sora looked at him the whole time.

"A nobody? Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"He's just an empty shell with no heart."

Twilight looked toward the nobody and he began to speak, "Sora you don't have to be so mean about this? I'm only here to guide her."

"Who!"

"Can't ruin the surprise Sora, later," a dark portal appeared behind him and walked back into it and soon disappeared.

Pinkie Pie smiling and happy as usual spoke out, "See you later fancy pirate!"

Soon after a cloud of purple smoke appeared on the balcony and it was the same pony as on the moon, but this one was taller than the other ponies and had worn armor. It was black as the night sky and its mane and tail were purple and glittered like stars, she was in fact an alicorn. "My loyal subjects," she spoke with a steady evil voice. "It's been so long since I've seen your little sun filled faces."

Rainbow immediately spoke out, "What did you to out Princess!" She flew up but Applejack was quick to grab her tail to prevent her from doing what she was thinking about doing.

The alicorn laughed, "What, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie Pie began speaking her mind out again.

"Does my counterpart not tell you I've been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not read the signs?"

"I did," Twilight stepped forth, "I know who you are! You're the mare in the moon! Nightmare Moon!"

Everyone gasped and Donald spoke out, "Your that heartless who attacked us!"

She chuckled, "Heartless is a little cruel outsider."

Sora spoke out, "You've been imprisoned for a thousand years and you're going to attack them?"

She laughed again, "On the contrary Keyblade Master you'll be the one who'll be attacked!" She summoned a small horde of dark ponies, all of them earth, unicorn, and Pegasus. "Go and attack the Keyblade Master, ignore the other ponies!" She formed into purple smoke and went through an open window. Everyone left except Twilight, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

They had no choice but to fight and so they did. Sora went after the earth ponies and for not having any magic and wings they were specialized in speed and strength. They had to shoot lighting at one and stunned him giving him a chance to react; he got on its back and pushed it down sending his Keyblade toward him destroying it and repeated it. Goofy had troubles with the unicorns but Donald was helping him and Twilight until Sora quickly finished off the earth ponies and went after the Pegasus which were as tricky as ever. He eventually managed to use the same tactic but they were flying non-stop. He then went to the unicorns after destroying the Pegasus he ran up and used some sort of dark shockwave that replaced their ball of light trick. Soon though their horns glowed dark and sent a lightning bolt to Sora and he react, he struggled but flung the lightning in the dark clouds and on to them destroying them.

Sora gave a sigh of relief but Twilight ran off without telling anybody. They ran to catch her but was off caught off guard by the other five ponies, "What happen in there?" Applejack asked.

"Heartless," Sora replied.

Rainbow decided to follow before saying, "She's hiding something from us," she flew off with the others following her leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind.

Goofy spoke, "Well I think we outta go to Twilights before something bad happens."

Sora nodded, "Or worse."

They ran off across Ponyville destroying any Heartless in their way and finally made their way to Twilight's place into an argument. "Simmer down sally, she ain't no spy," Applejack released Rainbow Dash's tail. "But she sure knows what going on, don't cha Twilight?" All five of them walked up to her.

She looked at the group in front of her, "I read all about the prediction about Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. I don't know what they are or where to find them? I don't even know what they do!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and showed it to her, "Could this be one of them?"

Rarity looked at the Keyblade with such awe, "Why that's the largest key I've ever seen!"

"Maybe we can find this Elements of Harmony with this!"

Pinkie spoke out, "Elements of Harmony, a reference guide."

Twilight shoved her out of the way, "How did you find that?"

Pinkie bounced up and down, "It was under E!"

Twilight opened the book and read the following, "They're six elements of harmony but only five are known. Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty, the six is a complete mystery." They all turned their heads to Sora's Keyblade. "It is said the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters and it is located what is now the everfree forest."

All five ponies gasped but soon Donald spoke out, "Well c'mon let's get these elements!"

"Not so fast! I appreciate the offer but I rather do this with Sora and his Keyblade."

Applejack smiled, "Not can do sugarcube, we sure ain't let an any friend of ours going into that creepy place alone." She slowly walked before continuing, "We're sticking to you like hairmalna in a candy apple."

They walked out into the darkness and Twilight frowned and sigh going out the door. They walked in and no heartless were around but they kept going but soon Rainbow Dash decided to make up scary stories about the place which work. Donald, Goofy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were all caught in the middle of her story telling. The ground suddenly collapsed from underneath and Sora was left on top of the cliff.

"Hey Sora sorry you weren't dropping by but she did your friends a favor," as Sora turned to the voice it was the man from before.

"Xigbar what did you do!" Sora barked at him while he summoned his Keyblade.

"Relax man I didn't do it. It was all Nightmare Moons fault. I'm just here to enjoy the show," Suddenly dark earth ponies surrounded them, "That's my queue chow!" he entered the dark portal and disappeared.

Sora had to fight off the heartless alone. The battle was difficult but once he finish he raced to see how his friends were doing. "Is everyone okay?" He yelled to his friends on the bottom of the cliff.

Applejack who stop on the platforms on the side of the mountain replied, "We're doing okay Sora, just follow them here platforms down the mountain!"

Sora jumped from platform to platform until he reached the ground. "Let's go find the elements!"

They walked the path to the castle with Rainbow Dash bragging about her saving them. Suddenly Twilight cried out, "Manticore!" It looked like a steroid using lion with dragon wings and a scorpion tail. It had a dark aura around it; it was being controlled by a powerful force.

Sora, Twilight, Donald, and Goofy were ready to until Fluttershy cried out, "Don't hurt him!"

Twilight responded, "Fluttershy he's going to hurt us if we don't do something!"

They all got in to battle positions, the manticore slowly walked up and swiped at them, Sora ran behind it and began to swing his Keyblade at it. The tail unexpectedly swiped at him giving him damage. Twilight yelled for Sora and they combined their power to give the manticore massive damage. He pinned his Keyblade to the ground and Twilight brought her horn up and they're surround surrounded by a purple bubble. They couldn't move but they rained down fire and lightning on the monster and were soon too weak to move. The dark aura soon vanished and they were going to lay down the last blow on to the beast until Fluttershy moved in their way yelling stop.

She walked up to it, "There there your all right, you just had a little bit of bad in you," she soon began to its hair and soon was more relaxed than pain. They all looked at each other and was best to leave now before it decides to attack.

Twilight looked at her funny, "How did you do that?"

Fluttershy looked up at her and smiled, "You just have to show a little kindness every now and then."

Sora overheard the conversation and thought of his Riku and their rivalry. They headed in a dark dense forest and the girls were starting to panic. Donald began to shake and his voice showed it, "This forest isn't that scary," he turned to a tree with a scary face yelled in terror huddling with the girls with Goofy.

Pinkie Pie was the only one who was laughing at them but a whip came out of its mouth and she dodged it. "Pinkie Pie can you help me out!"

Pinkie Pie turned to Sora and jumped on his back, "Letter rip!"

Having her on his back she wasn't that heavy but he still couldn't move a whole. He walked over to a tree and pointing his Keyblade at it, while she was singing he locked all the tree's once they were showing signs from scary to a solid face of a tree. They all got the idea and Pinkie Pie jumped off his back to let him do his job. They all laughed at the trees and Sora locked the faces up. The threat was over and they all laughed on their way to the castle.

Hearing crying and suffering they raced to see a sea serpent splashing and making waves.

Twilight walked up to it, "Excuse me sir, why are you crying?"

"Well I don't know, I was sitting here minding my own business when this tacky little cloud of smoke comes out of nowhere and whisk pass me and tore half of my mustache. Clean off!" He point at it. "Now I look simply horrid!" He lunged into the water again crying, he accidently splashed water on to the travelers.

Rainbow Dash commented, "Give me a break."

Applejack commented, "That's what the fuss is about?"

Rarity ran between them, "Why of course it is! How can you be so insensitive?" She said marching up to him. "Aw just look at him, suck lumaness scales!"

The sea serphant replied, "I know!"

"Your extra kept mane."

"Oh I do I know!"

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!"

"All ruin without your beautiful mustache!"

"It's true I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot have acrimony of fabulously go uncorrected!" She pulled off one of his sharp scales.

"Ow what did you do that for?"

Twilight was in a split of panic and confusion, "Rarity what are you-."

She stopped to see she cut off her own tail. She levitated use to be tail on to the near fainted sea serpents sliced mustache. He was overjoyed for his new mustache, "My mustache! How wonderful!"

"You look smashing."

Twilight walked up to Rarity frowning, "Oh Rarity your tail!"

"Oh its fine my dear, short tails are in this season. Beside it'll grow back."

Rainbow Dash mumbled to Twilight in a hurry way. Twilight looked over to the river, "We can cross!"

The sea serpent offered them and safe passage to the other side and they happily took it.

They reached a busted bridge but the ruins were across it. Rainbow Dash flew across to tie the other side up. A sudden wave of fog filled the area and they could barely see Rainbow. Sora looks closer and spotted her with three other ponies, "Anyone know those guys?"

Twilight they began to talk amongst themselves and they cried out to Rainbow but the fog grew too dense even for sound to penetrate through.

Soon enough Rainbow Dash flew back with the bridge tied and everything. They cheered for her, "See I never leave my friends hanging," she flew off happily.

They ruins where the six elements are but once they brought all the stones down from the stand there were only five. "Stand back everyone I don't know what this will do," Twilight said as the others left.

Sora pointed his Keyblade in the middle of the stone, it started to light up but soon as it lit up it went out. "This can't be right? It's supposed to unlock the elements?"

"Maybe it's not lock but rather," Twilight remembered something. "It said it needed a spark! It wasn't lock to begin with!" She went toward the elements and started her magic but they were pushed away by a dark purple tornado. They jumped inside and were transported to another room in the ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously- Sora and the others ran into the infamous Nightmare Moon and her evil scheme. They travel to the heart of the Everfree forest to reach the Elements of Harmony.**_

**Chapter 3**

Sora and Twilight land in a room somewhere in the ruins and looked up to see Nightmare Moon looking oddly at them. They immediately stood up to battle stance, "You've got to be kidding?" Nightmare Moon said in doubt.

Their friends came to the entrance of the room and they were blocked by a dark aura and couldn't break through and had to watch helplessly as they start to fight.

The battle started and the whole room turns to a black and purple aura's all around. She turned to mist and slowly went toward Sora. He swung his Keyblade but soon sucked into the mist and started to suffocate to the last bit of health and Twilight couldn't heal him and reacted by piercing the ground with his Keyblade lighting the whole room up revealing Nightmare Moon stunned. They started hammering her attack after attack for five seconds until she said, "Enough!" Pushing them out of the way with a dark wave and protecting herself with dark purple transparent shield. She sent out pitch black clones of herself using all three of classes of the enemy ponies. It was bit challenging but they manage to defeat them though speed, power, and magic were the main problems. She pushed them back and used lightning strikes again and again not resting until they got close and she turned the whole place dark like from the beginning and repeated this process three times.

Nightmare Moon shook head and began to laugh, "Fools! Did you honestly think brute force will be enough, to stop me!"

"Sora!" Twilight yelled and giving him the signal. He pointed his Keyblade to the five elements and Twilight gave a spark to his Keyblade and reflected off to the stone.

"No!" They started to light up when the spark hit but soon it stopped with Nightmare Moon laughing and destroying them with a stomp of her front hooves. "Not even the Keyblade master can stop me!"

"The spark didn't work either!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Did you really think you can defeat me? Now you will never see your princess or your sun! The night, will last, forever!" She started laughing evilly.

Her friends started to panic and Twilight turned to them and felt a spark in her. "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well your wrong cause the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" She began to explain all of their adventures and lessons they learned all about friendship. "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

"No the Keyblade master!" She began to panic.

"He was never the sixth element."

"Then the spark didn't work!"

"Oh but it did," Twilight turned to her friends, "I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me! But I realized all of you are my friends!"

The broken shards of stones began to revolve her friends and a stone appeared before Twilight as it lowered and formed a tiara (TWILIGHT, WHY U NO WHAT TIARA IS?) and the rest of the girls had different necklaces. They floated surrounding Twilight and Sora was in the middle and had run out of the way to meet up with Donald and Goofy. They fired the friendship beam straight at Nightmare Moon.

There laid a dark blue pony slightly taller than a normal pony. The sun rose up and sphere of light slowly lowered to the floor and revealed white pony mush taller than any of the other ponies with multi colored mane and tail. Everyone started to kneel and Sora had to knock Donald down to the ground.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran up to her rubbing up to her.

She wrapped her head to Twilights, "Twilight Sparkle my faithful student, I knew you can do it!"

Twilight backed up to face her, "But I thought you told me it was an old pony tale?"

"I told you to make some friends," she looked up to see Sora and friends, "Oh my a Keyblade master." She walked up to him, "Stand young one, I should be the one to kneel before you!"

Sora stood on both feet followed by his friends, "How do you know so much about me?"

She giggled, "Well your kind has been around as long as I can remember! Since my little sister was close to the darkness she had to have a Keyblade master light her way every century. But ever since they stop coming I had no choice but to imprison her on the moon with the darkness inside her. I had no choice," she walked up to the dark blue pony, "It's been a thousand years since I've seen you like this."

She looked down and rubbed up her, "I'm sorry sister."

"She has no reason to be sorry," Sora interrupted, "Darkness was controlling her and wasn't herself."

"You're wrong Keyblade wielder," Celestia replied, "Her jealousy is what got her into this mess but since you all defeated Nightmare Moon and."

She yelled out in pain and backing away from them. Dark aura surrounded her and the sun turned black as she did the same. The light of the sun turned everything black and was worse as night.

"Everyone run!" Sora warned everyone.

Twilight lit her horn and rendered useless for the strong rays of light. "I'll help," Luna spoke out bringing out the moon blocking the sun. It was night again and but Dark Celestia shot a dark beam at her but Twilight put barrier around her blocking it.

She spoke a darker version of her, "If I can't control the moon then know one can," She brought the moon down toward the world but Luna kept it from coming down but was struggling, "I controlled both the sun and moon what makes you think I can't control moon?"

Luna struggled with her magic, "Because I made the moon!" Her horn grew brighter as her eyes did the same. "Keyblader help my sister!" She said struggling.

They nodded as Twilight, Sora, Donald, and Goofy prepared for the final battle. She summoned black rays of light down on them and Sora reacted with Sora and Twilight creating a barrier but soon as it was over it exploded with Sora launching toward her and reacted again slamming his Keyblade on to her horn five times until she launched him back. She shook her head appearing white back to black. She launched powerful beams of dark light that required him to move a lot, if he even stopped for a second he knew it be an instant death. He went toward her as the rays stopped and tried hitting her but she spammed a shield again and again and hit him with a ray of black light, it would have been an instant death if he didn't use ability. The ability he used made all attacks even one hitters leave one percent of his health left. Not even magic can hurt her, she brought him toward her using magic and her horn sparked and aimed at him. He reacted to this and kicked her horn launching a dark beam and he was free to bash on the horn and she turned white further but was flickering from black to white like a burnt out bulb. She created more beams of dark light making Sora move each way and had to roll out of the way for the ones that were in front of him. She stopped and stood there pointing her again and the way she was flickering made the rays of dark light became more of projectiles then a perfect line. He got close again and did the same attack again and Twilight healed him. Dark Celestia raised her wings and head and rain like rays of dark light rained upon them and Sora had to cast aero to avoid getting hit. She was tired from the magic she wasted and did one final attempt, her horn started to glow and sparking at the same time. Sora charged at her and reacted when she fired and he pushed the Keyblade in front splitting the beams into two, he struggled and forced himself to strike her horn and she cried out in pain. The final battle was over.

"Help me Keyblader!" Celestia's voice returned but she was still controlled. Sora walked up to her and held his Keyblade to her horn and was burning the darkness.

She was her old self again and found she was on the ground exhausted and smiling at her sister as she brought the moon down and walked toward her hugging her, "I was so worried sister."

Twilight went to her aid, "Princess I'm terribly sorry please forgive me!" She held her head down in shame.

"My dear student," Celestia said weaken, "You did the right thing; let me have sometime alone with my sister and the Keyblader."

"But Princess… I understand," she walked down the stairs with Donald and Goofy following and leaving them.

"The darkness is still in me, give it to her," Celestia said as Sora was stunned.

"Do you know what that will do?"

"I understand from the beginning and we knew this will come soon but please."

Luna walked over to Sora smiling, "Sora it's my right to control the moon and create the beautiful night for Equestria and I can't do it without it."

Sora looked back and forth to each other, "Alright," he held his Keyblade toward Celestia and removed the darkness from her to Luna.

"Thank you Keyblade wielder," Luna said.

Celestia smiled and stood up still shaken from the fight, "I would like to see you again Keyblade master."

Sora nodded, "The names Sora your majesty."

"For you only, can address me as Celestia," she smiled and wobbled a bit before Luna caught her.

Luna looked at Sora, "Thank you again Sora and please come back again. Tia you must rest," she looks back up to Celestia. They soon vanished by a spell and Sora smile and walked down the stairs.

"Sora!" Twilight ran up to him, "Where's the princesses?"

"They went to rest, but it's true though." He looked down at the ground, "Sometimes you can't run away from the darkness even though your part of it," he looked back up smiling.

The six ponies start to levitate and formed a circle with Twilight on top and showed the keyhole in the middle. Sora quick to seal it with a point of the Keyblade and light soon locked it shut. "I guess friendship is the key, starting with me of course," he smiled. "Twilight we have to go."

She frowned, "Why so soon though?"

"Other worlds are waiting for us. So is Riku," he looked down from the sky and smiled, "Don't worry we'll visit you someday."

Pinkie Pie bounced up to Goofy, "What about the party?"

"Sorry Pinkie Pie but we need to get skidatling," Goofy humbly said.

"See ya later guys!" Sora waved goodbye back to their Gummiship.

Sora unlock the Key of Friendship, Donald learned Lightgra.

_**Well I'm thinking about making a 2**__**nd**__** trip around and need ideas please go to the reviews and post them thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Ponyville again after their journey to other worlds. They found that Ponyville changed, a lot. They tripped on the soapy roads and chocolate rain poured on them by a pink cotton candy cloud.

"What's going on?" Exclaimed Donald.

"I don't know but the rain taste like chocolate milk," Goofy replied and stuck his tongue out to catch the chocolate rain.

"Hello Sora."

They turned to see a disfigured looking creature, he's like a creature sewed up with random limbs and body. They were ready to take offensive positions.

"Who are or what are you?" Sora demanded.

He chuckled, "Well I'm Discord of Harmony."

"So you did this?"

He disappeared for a moment and appeared behind Goofy, "You look surprised?" He disappeared again and appeared behind Donald, "I thought you knew?"

Donald hit him with his staff but missed, "Knew what?"

"Oh so you're all knew to this? Well let's explain here," he slid over the soap and bubbles popped up and formed little figures in it, "A Keyblade Master help dear ole Celestia and Luna and turned me into stone."

"How'd you escape?" Sora asked and the bubbles formed an arrow and it's pointing toward them. "Us?"

"No Sora it's me!"

They turned to see Xigbar grinning, "How's it going Sora? Oh and nice Keyblade."

Sora looked at his Keyblade and it was a mallet. Sora turned to Discord and said, "Where's the Keyblade?"

"Oh you have it. Now will you excuse me I have more chaos to reek," he slid down the soapy roads until he's not visible, a note landed by their feet. They also noticed Xigbar was gone.

Sora picked up the note and burnt his hand; to him it was like holding steel lit under a fire. They kneeled down to read the note.

_Listen here Keyblade Master_

_I'm here to rule mister_

_If you want me gone the answer lies in twilight_

_Dusk, dawn, or night there's always light_

_Be patient and be polite_

"What kind of riddle is this?" Donald exclaimed.

"Don't you see?" Sora said, "Twilight Sparkle is the key to fixing whatever happened!"

"You sure? It could be a trap!" Goofy replied.

"We'll handle it!"

"Uh Sora? What about the Keyblade?" Donald asked.

Sora looked at the mallet and exhaled, "Well we can't just stay here! We need to find Twilight!"

"Were ya think she could be?" Goofy asked.

Sora thought to himself, "We'll just have to look around for her."

They began their search around Ponyville trying not to slip on the soapy roads.

They soon were stopped by an odd looking pink filly. She had white and purple mane all twisted and curly. Her eyes were as if she was hypnotized and her cutiemark had a screw and a ball. She looked at them and started drooling not down but up. The gang was very uncomfortable with her but she came closer to them and held a club made out of water not ice.

They all got in their battle stance even though Sora had a mallet he could make do without his Keyblade.

The battle started and she immediately hit him like a stone object and he's on fire. She leaned side to side making her moves unpredictable until shooting dozens of bubbles from her mouth and at Sora. He dodges and weaved and began to hammer her with the mallet. He couldn't damage her. The bubbles hit Donald and spikes appeared all around the bubble. She backed off from his attack and her club turned to a wooden hammer and repeatedly hitting herself giving her extra health. Her health grew bigger and bigger with each hit. Sora had used every single spell he could use except for one. He used cure on the pony and her ten bars of health suddenly went to zero.

The filly was back to normal and it was Diamond Tiara. "What happen?" She looked up them in surprise, "What are you looking at actually I don't care," she trotted off not looking back.

Sora scratched his head and look down at Donald who shrugged and Goofy who shook his head. They were all speechless.

They headed to Twilights place and noticed a large hole on the side of it. They could see Twilight sitting on the bed without Spike.

"Hey Twilight!" Sora yelled to her but she looked back and back at the ever changing day and night cycle.

Donald frowned, "Sora she's looking a little pale?"

"I wonder why she's all upset about," Goofy replied.

"No she's literally grey you doof!" Donald snapped at Goofy.

"Wait where's Spike?" Sora asked.

"Right… Here," the dragon spoke in a painful matter on the balcony.

"What's going on with Twilight?" Sora asked.

"Can't… Talk… Rest," Spike said as a shot of green flame came out of his mouth with a scroll falling from the balcony and onto Sora's hands.

He opened it reading what Twilight has written to Celestia. She mentioned something about her friends and what adventures they had. He read aloud to Donald and Goofy but Twilight over heard him and climbed off her bed. "Those letters were mine to the Princess. Why is she sending them back?" Twilight cut in.

Her horn glowed and lifted the scroll up to her visual sight. She read word by word and her color came back. She started smiling and trotted down stairs to meet up with Sora. "Are you ready to find our friends Twilight?" Sora asked.

Twilight gave him a determined grin, "You better believe it."

Moments later at the Apple farm. The apples in the trees were five times bigger, rabbits with long legs, and Big Macintosh digging holes and acting like a dog.

The gang confronted Applejack who was uneating an apple. "Applejack I'm here to fight for our friendship!" Twilight spoke proudly. Suddenly Big Macintosh popped out of the ground and under Donald and growled at him.

"Uh oh," Donald said and ran away from the overgrown pony who then proceed to chase after him.

Applejack laughed but stopped well Twilight yelled at her, "Applejack, this is serious!"

"Oh now you want to fight, and where were you Sora?" She walked up to him with an angry expression.

Twilight pounced on her from the side and held her there. Her horn glowed near her head and the colors slowly went back to normal.

She shook her head and looked at everyone, "What happened? I was telling lies to ever pony including you," She took off her hat and put it on her chest, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Already have now… Um Applejack?" Twilight looked past Applejack and saw Big Mac still chasing Donald.

Applejack sighed and proceeded to use a nearby robe and swung it around and caught Big Macs legs. He had fallen and was trying to get loose. "Ah say we outta get going before he gets loose."

"Good idea!" Donald said passing them and shortly after followed him.

Moments later they walked over to Fluttershy's house. Twilight knocked on the door and moments after the door slammed right in her face flying back.

"What do you want? I'm busy,"

"With what?" Donald replied.

"Angel will you be a dear get these so called friends out of my doorstep," A white rabbit with long legs appeared from behind and aggressively walked toward them. Donald shut the door in both their faces.

She yelled from behind the door, "How dare you!" The white slender rabbit was behind them all of a sudden and kicked them in her house.

She pounced on Applejack and said, "Angel dear can you be a nice little bunny and make them disappear. Applejack is mine!" She grinned and emitted a dark aura around her body.

The rest of them confront the slender bunny, he scolded at them. The path to Applejack and Fluttershy as well as the entrance was blocked.

The battle had started and slender bunny started to walk toward them and jumped hitting his head on the ceiling, "Angel be careful!" Fluttershy yelled out. He was already being attack by Twilight and the others and before long he hopped up and kicked them pushing them back. He grabbed the fan and started to rotate around and around making them fall back toward the wall. He stopped the spinning and was currently dizzy. He had issues hitting them but seemed like that was his strength unfortunate for them. He stomped on the ground and created shockwaves but Sora jumped and laid down multiple attacks before it was over. He was struck by a shockwave and flew back. The slender bunny did the same attack, they managed to defeat him but Fluttershy was distracted by Angel being defeated.

Applejack body slammed her into the wall. Even though she was strong as the darkness permitted her however it didn't protect her fragile body and in that effect it stunned her long enough to tie her up.

Sora and his friends stood battle ready as Twilight bravely walked up to the discord Fluttershy. She struggled to get free as she was tossing and turning. Twilights horn glowed and used the same spell with Applejack.

Fluttershy's color turned back to normal and as well as the darkness dwelled inside her vanished. "Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Twilight, Applejack I had the worse dream!"

Twilight began to smile, "I know Fluttershy and we forgive you," she said as Applejack untied her.

"Hey Twilight," Sora began asking, "Is everyone like this? You know like Fluttershy was?"

Twilight began to think and simply shrugged, "I don't know Sora but it doesn't seem like Discord has the power to control the darkness."

Donald walked up to her, "How do you know about the heartless?"

"I read up on it, you should try sometime," she giggled but quickly turned to worry. "Oh no the others, quick we have to hurry to Rarity's!" She ran off before anyone could say anything leaving the rest following close behind her.

* * *

><p>"Oh you hunk of a diamond Tom I won't let anyone take you away from mommy now," Rarity who was also under the effect of Discord had candles all around a big boulder the size of Sora. She admired its dull exterior while unsipping her tea.<p>

Outside the others looked through her window and looked back at each other in confusion. Twilight went up to Applejacks ear and whispered, "It's all you."

Rarity suddenly rose off the ground and her back against her so called diamond, "Who's there? I know how to fend off envious little thieves!" She panicked and brought everything around her and barricaded herself and the boulder from the direction of the sound.

Twilight began to make hoof signals to Applejack and Sora and she began to go around the building. Sora and Applejack entered through the front door and Rarity immediately caught her attention to the two intruders. "What are you doing here? Get away from my gem, get away!" At the same time Twilight snuck behind her and used her magic and freed her from Discords hold.

She turned to Twilight and then the boulder. She pushed it out and said, "We'll never speak of this again."

Everyone went to Sugar cube corner and spotted Pinkie Pie. She was of course grey but was also in a small cart wagon with her upper body inside it. Donald volunteered himself and walked up to the cart and looked for Pinkie Pie. She yelled saying, "What do you want?" Making him jumped up startled and quickly angered by her.

"What was the big idea?" He yelled back.

"You're in my space!" She yelled back.

Goofy decided to cut in, "Why are you two fighting? Do yah think we outta go after Discord?"

"No!" Both of them responded angrily and continued to throw rude comments back and forth. Twilight face hoofed as Sora rubbed the back of his head as he shook it.

Twilight walked up to her and used her spell and freed her from Discord yet again.

She started to giggle and snort in between giggles. "I was grey!"

Sora walked up to Donald, "Nice distraction Donald."

"Distraction? Oh yeah right I meant to do that!" He smiled sheepishly.

Applejack hooked herself onto the cart and carried Pinkie while she giggles and laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She's not here either!" Fluttershy spoke in shock. She came from a massive looking cloud much like a house with liquefied rainbows running in them.

"Don't worry Fluttershy," said Sora, "we'll find her, she can't be too far." He continued as he looked around.

Donald shut one eye and put his finger to his beak. He thought for a moment and slowly grinned looking at Twilight who was also in thought. "Oh Twilight?" He asked slyly, "What did she say she was going to?"

Twilight snapped out of thought and quickly looked to him, "Oh um well since he did disharmonize us and that would lead too-," she paused for a moment deep in thought and suddenly spoke out, everyone was startled, "she's with Discord!"

"She's hogging all the chocolate, isn't she!" Pinkie Pie demanded cutting into the conversation.

"Uh no," Twilight answered. "She's the element of loyalty so that means she's disloyal to anypony."

Applejack began to talk, "But why would she be with Discord? Wouldn't she be alone with nopony?"

"Actually no Applejack," said Twilight, "you're half right but you see when Rarity was disharmonized she had thought that boulder was a diamond," Rarity frowned slightly looking away.

"And Discord may have turned her into a heartless!" Sora added to her sentence.

Twilight nodded, "Precisely, with you helping us we'll get Rainbow Dash back and save Equestria!"

Sora pumped his fist, "Right!"

"Uh guys?" Goofy said as he looked in the sky seeing a passing grey Pegasus. "Isn't that there Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight snapped her vision to the sky almost missing the recognizable Pegasus, "Yes it is! Fluttershy can you follow her?"

Fluttershy slightly jumped when her name was called, she gave a quick nod and followed the grey Pegasus. Everyone began to follow Fluttershy, Sora and the gang cleared out any heartless along the way.

They confronted Discord with everyone in battle stance. Discord sat on a throne, he looked more bored than worried, "oh look at that, five little ponies, two whoever you are?"

Donald stomped his foot on the ground in anger, "what did you say to Sora?" Donald yelled.

Goofy bent over to Donald's head, "I don't uh talking about him?" This sparked Donald's rage further.

"Ah and yes you," he pointed to Sora, "didn't you read the message?"

"She right here!" Donald yelled as he pointed to Twilight.

Discord began to chuckle in between words, "Oh you thought?" He laughed only for a second, "You only part of it right," he raised a brow. He snapped his finger and a scroll suddenly appeared in front Sora's face, "are you that naïve colt? And to think the Keyblade master missed this obvious riddle. Too bad for you now that I have another one your so called friend."

They took their vision away from the note and saw their discord friends. Rainbow Dash hovered by Discords side, glancing over Discord. She was paranoid and cautious. Fluttershy eyes pierced at the group, her breathing was now audible. She started moving her front hooves trying to frighten them. A dark aura started appearing again and this surprised the group. Discord himself was quite shocked about this.

Sora readied his weapon, "Stop it Discord!"

Discord raises his hands in innocents, "I did nothing to her!" He realized who it was, "I'm running the show Xigbar!" He flailed his fist around.

A dark portal appeared behind him, "Bravo Discord," Xigbar stepped out of the portal before it closed, he clapped his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Discord demanded rudely.

"Listen," Xigbar started, "I think it's time to step your game up a little?"

Discord looked at him in confusion, "What could you possibly mean?"

"Let's just say the chaos you're making now is gonna go bye bye once Roxas either joins us or worse." He patted Discords shoulder and slowly walked backwards, he snapped his finger before disappearing.

Fluttershy turned completely black and grew twice her size; nothing was visible except her white eyes. Her wings sprouted and the repeating days and nights stopped to night. She shuffled the dirt with her front hooves, she was ready to fight.

Discord sighed heavily and snapped his finger; Sora's Keyblade was back in his hand. "Finish this up I don't have all day!" Discord ordered Sora.

He quickly glanced at his Keyblade, Discord, and looked at the corrupted Fluttershy.

The battle began with discord Rainbow Dash fighting with them. She still saw Discord as her own Cloudsdale and began to fly behind her only to get slammed by her unusually strong wings. She was looking behind and that gave the other fighters a chance to land a few hits before she send them flying the other way by roaring. She began to roam around ready for a surprise a attack. Sora ran up to her and she immediately flew up, did a midair back flip, and landed on the ground creating a damaging shockwave.

Everyone began throwing blows at each other and in the process of Rainbow Dash being thrown at Discord and releasing her from his hold and her colors returned. She looked around and noticed her friends were in trouble by an evil dark pony, Fluttershy wasn't in her mind. She speeds up to her going around and around until a rainbow like tornado surrounds her stunning her in the process.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled in surprise, "Help us with Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash directed her attention to Twilight, "Hold on, that thing is Fluttershy?"

"Yes," Twilight replied, "She's being controlled and we need to weaken her enough for Sora to his job."

"Alright then," Rainbow Dash replied unknowingly unsure of herself.

The battle started once again but Rainbow Dash is going rouge. She sped by her as rainbow flames followed her catching Fluttershy on fire. Sora reacted to this as he gave Twilight the signal. She surrounds her in a purple aura and she couldn't get out. Sora reacted to this and used his Keyblade to pierce through the aura making the fire spread more. Next Rainbow Dash flew up past the clouds and straight down making a rainbow nuke explosion. It broke the aura and Fluttershy was on a rampage, she was still on fire dealing more damage to both. She charged at anything and everything, using her hooves, wings, and tail anyway possible to hit them. It was a bit tricky but her attacks were strong but her health wasn't. A few dodges and hits later she stopped and she was back to her normal self.

She had laid unconscious though but the darkness that almost consumed her crawled toward Discord. Sora took his Keyblade and pierced the crawling darkness vanquishing it. The sun rose and fallen again meaning it was back to "normal".

"Hey Twilight!" Spike shouted to Twilight as he ran with a saddle bag him. "I think you need these," he said panting as he showed the five necklaces and the tiara.

Fluttershy slowly rose followed by a squeak, "What happened?"

Goofy walked up to her and held out his hand to her, "That darkness was inside taking control of ya."

"Oh my!" She said in regret still lying on the ground, "I'm so sorry everypony!" She had started to tear up.

Sora walked up to her and patted her hoof, "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault the darkness took you." He said as everyone surrounded her.

Discord could be heard grunting as he rose from his broken throne. He patted himself down and said, "This isn't worth my time, I could have been doing other things besides this," he said. He looked over at the ponies and they were wearing what Spike had given them, "And what are you looking at?"

"Are you ready-," Twilight got cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"Oh wait a sec," she rain over to the chocolate rain drinking it and then went back to her friends scowling at Discord.

They all started up the beam and fired at Discord turning him to stone and everything else back to normal.

Donald walked over to the stone statue of Discord and examining it.

"We'll Twilight," Sora started, "We need to go now."

Pinkie Pie got straight into his face, "But why Sora?"

Sora backed up a few paces, "Well other worlds need us and I need to find my friends."

"Go Sora," Twilight said, "Your need to find your friends. I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves now. But one thing doesn't add up is why was Fluttershy that thing? Fluttershy," Twilight began to ask, "Were you around any strange animals?"

Fluttershy nodded her head, "I saw this black creature with white eyes and antennas."

"That was a heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

Fluttershy squeaked and began to shake, "It came out of the forest and I thought it would be nice if I took care of it."

"Did you touch it?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy thought for a moment, "It swiped at me and ran back in the forest."

Twilight tapped her chin with her hoof, "I better write a report to Celestia on this."

Spike walked up to the statue and began glancing back and forth at Donald. He pointed at the parts of Discord and compared it to him. Donald did the exact same thing and they began to argue until a low roaring sound came from the statue and they ran away behind the group. Pinkie Pie revealed herself from behind the statue giggling followed by everyone else.


End file.
